Manque
by CurlyPandaLoveSterek
Summary: Un couple, de l'inquiétude, de l'amour et un jour maudit... Mais au travers des aventures comme la tristesse Derek sera toujours là pour Stiles. Toujours. /!\ OS déjà posté sur le compte Titinesister mais je suis l'auteur explication dedans /!\ STEREK


_**Re Coucou mes Pandas ! Voilà je poste aussi vite que possible les OS déjà postés sur le compte de ma sœur Titinesister. **_

_**Celui-ci et un peu plus triste que les autres mais le Sterek vaincra :D **_

_**Voili voilou comme d'habitude la petite case grise ne mord pas... comme moi ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient ( à part cette histoire ) même pas Stiles et Derek :'( **_

_**PS: Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews, les follows et les favoris ça fait vraiment plaisir au mini Panda arc en ciel que je suis :) **_

_**PS 2 : Désolée pour les fautes :( Ma Bêta-Poulpe n'est pas encore passée par ici !**_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture !**_

_**Manque **_

Derek marchait rapidement au travers de Bacon Hill. Il ne faisait pas attention aux personnes qu'il bousculait. Il était inquiet. Voilà il l'avait dis. Le père de Stiles l'avait appelé 20 minutes auparavant demandant où était son fils. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter il lui avait dis qu'il était au loft et des qu'il eu raccroché il e lit à sa recherche. Il avait appelé Scott qui lui avait dis qu'ils s'étaient vu mais que Stiles était parti 10 minutes avant. Alors Derek marchait rapidement vers un endroit où il espérait qu'il soit.

Il arriva bien vite devant sa maison. Il poussa la porte carbonisé et l'appela doucement. N'ayant pas de réponse, il monta les marches et tourna dans un long couloir. Il ouvrit une porte tout au fond et se retrouva devant un mur défoncé d'où la lune était visible. Mais là Derek soupira de soulagement. Car Stiles était là. Assis au bord de la fenêtre. Il s'avança doucement et s'assit à ses côtés. Le petit brun ne réagit pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et commença à parler.

-Elle me manque tellement si tu savais... Des fois je rêve qu'on est tous autour d'une table. Mon père, toi, moi, Scott, Isaac, Mélissa, Peter, Lydia, Jackson, Chris, Allison... Et ma mère. Je rêve qu'on rit et qu'on est tous heureux de partager ça et je rêve que je t'embrasse. Et juste au moment où je vais pour déposer un baisé sur la joue de mère un cri se fait entendre et voit alors, le Kanima et tout le monde est mort et ensanglantés et je te vois entrain d'agoniser et ma mère à à nouveau disparu alors je tombe dans le vide et j'entends ta voix me dire que c'est de ma faute et Scott m'en veut et j'entends les pleurent et... Débita Stiles en pleine crise de panique.

Derek le tourna vers lui et lui dit de respirer lentement. Il remarqua alors les larmes coulant sur ses pâles joues. Une fois que ça crise fut passé il se jeta dans les bras du grand brun qui le serra contre son torse alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots incontrôlables. Ils restèrent là pendant plusieurs heures. Derek laissant son petit-ami pleurant toute la douleur de ce jour maudit. Le 15 mars... Mort de la mère de Stiles qui pleurait toute les larmes de son corps à chaque fois. Sauf que cette fois il avait Derek. Il n'était plus seulement avec Scott.

-C'est tout à fait normal Stiles. C'est tout à fait normal que ta mère te manque. La mienne aussi me manque tu sais ? Mais c'est comme ça. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est nous rappeler d'elles et de continuer à les aimer. C'est très douloureux certes, mais c'est comme ça. Lui dit il en déposant un baisé sur sa tête. Le petit brun se blottit un peu plus contre le plus grand en reprenant doucement la parole.

-Je... J'avais pas fait ce rêve depuis que je me suis mis à dormir avec toi... Et là ça m'as repris... Comme tu m'as trouvé ? Avec l'odeur ?

-Non c'est... C'est juste que... C'est la où je t'ai embrassé la première fois. Marmonna le brun frottant son nez contre le brun. Il le sentit sourire contre lui.

-Je suis heureux que tu m'est trouvé.

-Tu veut qu'on rentre ? Demanda Derek

-Non je … Est-ce qu'on peut rester encore un peu ? Finalement ils finirent par rester beaucoup avant de retourner u loft de Derek , le plus jeune blottit contre lui. Certes il était toujours triste mais le fait que le loup soit avec lui l'apaisait. Sa mère lui manquait mais... Derek l'aidait à oublier sa peine en se souvenant d'elle. Il aimait cet homme et il l'aimait en retour. Cela n'avait pas de prix.


End file.
